When You Fly Free
When You Fly Free is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-first case of the game. It is the twenty-seventh case of Berrini and the third case in Calamity Canyon. Plot Astrid Flores informed the team of a murder on the highway, which led Chief Crosby to order the player to go with Astrid to collect the body and start the investigation. The duo then went to Highway 101, where they collected the body of Markus Gottingham. Beatriz confirmed that the victim was pecked to death with vultures before the duo discovered the victim was a drug dealer. They then suspected methane addict Cindy Valentine, explorer Megan Arleen and cowboy Buck Shawn before Nikolai informed the team that he had found the place where vultures perched. At Calamity Canyon, they found a vulture perch where they suspected vulture watcher Sawyer Westwood and heroin addict Timothy Nubbles. They then learned that the victim was dating Megan and that he had taken Cindy as his apprentice to deal more drugs faster. They then discovered that someone had broken into the victim's methane laboratory. After they stopped Timothy from raiding the heroin from the victim's stash in the laboratory, the team collected enough evidence to arrest Timothy Nubbles for the murder. Timothy initially denied killing Markus but he then confessed to the murder when Astrid confronted him about the evidence. Timothy explained that the victim was going to give up his drug dealing and leave for Sydney to pursue a new career as a newspaper journalist. Realizing that the victim's drug dealing would end along with his supply of heroin, he begged to the victim to let him have the remaining heroin that he had. However when Markus refused, Timothy thought that he wouldn't let him fly free and knocked the victim out, leaving him to the vultures. In the trial, Judge Marrakchi noted the fact about the murderer's addiction to heroin and ordered Timothy to be put in a mental hospital so he can ween off his addiction. They then decided to search for any clues on the highway and discovered a camera that revealed footage of imprisoned convict Lucy Fernández in a strange ritual. Raj and Imani then confirmed that the ritual was about the killer giving her soul to the golden city in order to protect it from any wandering eyes. They then decided to go to the prison and talk to Lucy, who denied telling them anything. However Lucy had let slip that she buried a chest in the canyon. They soon dug for the chest, in which they found (with Sawyer's help) a faded list and a locked amulet. The list then revealed a list of what Lucy called "guardians of the city" which Jordan revealed were actually a list of people who were convicted for the murders of numerous explorers and archeologists. They then warned Oxin Gore about his possibility of being targeted. They also unlocked the amulet, which revealed that someone named Kris Loseman was being targeted at Gornlock Prison. Finally the detectives decided that their next stop was at Gornlock Prison. Summary Victim *'Markus Gottingham' (found pecked to death on a lone highway) Murder Weapon *'Vultures' Killer *'Timothy Nubbles' Suspects Profile *The suspect has allergies Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana Profile *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect has allergies Profile *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect has allergies Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana Profile *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect has allergies Profile *The suspect drinks tequila *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect has allergies Appearance *The suspect wears a yellow bandana Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats escargot. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer has allergies. *The killer wears a yellow bandana. *The killer has AB- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Highway 101. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Bandana, Victim's Bag) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Drug Bag) *Examine Drug Bag. (Result: Label Revealed; New Suspect: Cindy Valentine) *Interrogate Cindy about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Methane Laboratory) *Investigate Methane Laboratory. (Clues: Backpack, Cowboy Hat) *Examine Backpack. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Megan Arleen) *Ask Megan Arleen about how her backpack had gotten in the lab. *Examine Cowboy Hat. (Result: Buck Shawn Decoded; New Suspect: Buck Shawn) *Ask Buck Shawn how his cowboy hat ended up in a meth lab. *Examine Torn Bandana. (Result: Bloody Bandana) *Analyze Victim's Bandana. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Vultures; Attribute: The killer eats escargot) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Calamity Canyon. (Clues: Pile of Trash, Dirty Bottle; New Suspect: Sawyer Westwood) *Talk to Sawyer Westwood about the murder. (Attribute: Sawyer eats escargot) *Examine Dirty Bottle. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Heroin; New Suspect: Timothy Nubbles) *Talk to Timothy Nubbles about the drugs he purchased. (Attribute: Timothy drinks tequila) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Bloodstained Can) *Analyze Escargot Can. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has allergies; New Crime Scene: Victim's Pickup Truck) *Investigate Victim's Pickup Truck. (Clues: Faded Sheets, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Faded Sheets. (Result: Chemistry Worksheets) *Analyze Worksheets. (12:00:00) *Confront Cindy Valentine about working with the victim. (Attribute: Cindy has allergies) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Date Photo) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Megan Identified) *Ask Megan Arleen why she lied about dating the victim. (Attribute: Megan drinks tequila, has allergies and eats escargot) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Timothy about breaking into the victim's laboratory. (Attribute: Timothy eats escargot and has allergies; New Crime Scene: Chemistry Tables) *Investigate Chemistry Tables. (Clues: Stained Poster, Shredded Paper) *Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Brown Oil) *Examine Brown Oil. (Result: Boot Polish) *Confront Buck Shawn about defacing the victim's poster. *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Court Order) *Analyze Court Order. (09:00:00) *Confront Sawyer about his grudge with the victim. (Attribute: Sawyer drinks tequila and has allergies) *Investigate Vulture Perches. (Clues: Vulture, Pile of Trash) *Analyze Vulture. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a yellow bandana) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Bloody Can) *Examine Bloody Can. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; The killer has AB- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! (No stars) *Go to No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (3/6). (No stars) No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (3/6) *Investigate Highway 101. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera SD Card) *Analyze SD Card. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Lucy in prison about the so called ritual she did. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Sawyer if he can assist in finding the chest. (Reward: Crow Hat) *Investigate Calamity Canyon. (Clue: Strange Chest List, Locked Amulet) *Examine Faded List. (Result: List of "Guardians") *Analyze List of "Guardians". (06:00:00) *Inform Oxin Gore about the target on his life. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Locked Amulet. (Result: Amulet Unlocked) *Examine Face of Man. (Result: Kris Loseman Identified) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Calamity Canyon